For the Army
by hippiechick2112
Summary: Death saw that Margaret always held onto the Army as her anchor. She had grown up in it. Margaret knew no other life and would always turn back to it in times of trouble. Story eight in the series "After My War".


**For the Army**

 **Note and Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters and plots of _M*A*S*H_ still. Enjoy this next part in "After My War".**

* * *

Well, where would we be without my toughest study? I mean, I have many nurses at the 4077th I loved. A lot of them came and went or stayed for a long time. This first one I want to talk about is Margaret Houlihan.

Oh, yes, _that_ Margaret Houlihan…

She was born on an Army base. It's normal, I guess. Her father was a career man who hardly cared and drank. Her mother was constantly getting into trouble, mostly stealing from grocery stores. But their passion and enthusiasm for each other went so far as two girls. To them, girls were useless. They needed sons.

Margaret and her sister Kathy had a lot of prove then. While Kathy was prettier and smarter and always got her way, Margaret had to work harder to get what she wanted. She cried, cajoled and begged her way throughout her childhood to gain some attention. Unlike Kathy, she never had many friends. But there was some magic behind her lips. That was when she noticed that men paid her heed when she pretended to like them. For Margaret, it was all an act, passionate and fun. To them, it was real, true and wonderful.

When she was eighteen, Margaret enlisted in the Army and began her studies as a nurse. After graduation, she chose to party on like nothing happened. Sure, she was enthusiastic about her work and used the Army as her anchor. She loved being a nurse and helping people. She understood what the aftermath of war was like. But she strove for much more – independence, maturity and approval. She thought that her career would take her there and her parents would smile all the way.

But then, the war in Korea erupted. She was stationed down in Guam, drinking and having a good time, when her summons came. Within days, she was dodging bullets she had only heard of and flinching at each explosion. She had guts though. She held onto the Army for her support. There was discipline and meaning. It kept her in place and ensured that she did not break down. Not for the nurses she was in charge of, not for the doctors who goofed around or the colonel who did not care. The Army was her answer.

And so was romance. Margaret condemned every person who took their heart elsewhere, but did not blink when it came to Frank Burns. The two wrecked havoc every chance they got. Once they realized how alike they were in temperament, ideas and patriotism, nobody stood a chance against them. From trials to confinements, they tried their best to make the 4077th a fine military wheel.

Time passed and it bored Margaret to be with Frank. Once she started seeing that he was nothing more than a double-crossing jackass, she cast her gaze elsewhere. Of course, the Army was there. She held onto that for dear life. The war was dragging on and her life was passing her by. She was already looking back at nothing more than a career that should have given her more than a fizzled affair, undisciplined doctors, surly nurses and disrespect.

She needed more than the Army. But that was stepping outside of her bubble. For Margaret, to cast aside it was akin to treason. But she found a compromise in marrying Donald Penobscott. He was an Army man and dedicated to his work…but he also was a sleaze. Their marriage did not last long and the divorce was drawn-out and frustrating.

Throughout all of this, Margaret held her ground. Even in the depths of her sorrows, she had the Army. It still called to her to make her next move. Korea wasn't going to last much longer and the attention of another doctor was interesting. Margaret was intrigued by Hawkeye Pierce. While she was riled by his childish behavior, his bravery, abruptness and strength appealed to her.

But she didn't want to admit it. The head nurse was too stubborn to see that he held some interest in her. Hawkeye was not one to hold her up in times of trouble though and would not be there for her growth. The Army did…and there she will stay until she was ready to greet him as a civilian. The solidarity of the military made Margaret see that nobody could play with her heart like a man. Only her career would see her through to the end.

After her war, Margaret transferred out of the Eastern Theater and managed a cozy stateside job. She remained with the Army for some time, occasionally visiting those she worked with in Korea. After two years, she was discharged and transitioned into a civilian position…and there she stayed, waiting for the man she longed to touch.

But the Army was always there for to hold onto. Even in the dead of night, when she was afraid and waking to a nightmare, Margaret always remembered the Army. The traits instilled in her pushed her in times of distress. Her father would be proud, for sure…and so would the man she decided to make her own.

I am Death though…and there is always a way to me. Margaret Houlihan escaped me in war and peace. It will be some years before she decides to come home. She took the Army as her partner and a bride to it she shall be. The Army made her strong…but her will shall be what makes her survive.


End file.
